Being reborn as Haru isn't great
by Animarga-chan
Summary: "Oh my god, /Oh my god/, Haru, he's-" "Mmm watcha sayyy-" "I'm being serious here! I think he's dead." "mmM WATCHA SAYY-" "HARU, I SWEAR TO FUCK-" "-You gently." "..." "...Oshiete yo oshiete yo why are we doing this again?" Things always repeat I'm not even surprised anymore. ((Rated T for swearing.)) I don't own anything but my own story!
1. Chapter 1

_Maybe, it was because I was an idiot._

_A fool, who wasn't aware of the danger around her._

And so, I died.

Why, you might ask.

Well, it happened way too fast that I could barely register what was currently happening.

It hurt, it hurt so much. The pain was unbearable yet when I tried to scream, no words came out from my mouth. I just laid there, all crippled with my blood flowing around me.

_Was this it?_

_Am I going to die?_

I tear up, trying my best to breathe. I was _scared. _

No wait fuck, my name ain't scared. It's frigging Courtney Greenwood. I mentally facepalm at my stupidity. Why, of all times, I had to think like this?

I mean, who in their right minds would kid around when they were just about to _die? _

I look up at the sky, my eyes trailing off to the sun. It was a sunny afternoon, such a perfect day. Not. For others it may be, but for me it wasn't. I was going to die. I cringe at the sun, I never liked it. It was too bright. I quickly looked away and stared at the gaping people, finding one person trying to dial 911. Again, I thought. I was about to die.

And that was because I wasn't looking—A truck slammed into me and because of my idiocy, I died. I'm the cause of my death, not the truck.

My lips pursed, "_How about my family…? No, they probably won't care. My cat, though…Oh god, my bae…Wait, yesterday I learnt that bae actually meant shit in another language—I always thought it was a ghetto word for babe…Does that mean I'm calling my cat shit? Fuck I'm horrible." _I snorted, but immediately coughed out blood.

Before long, I heard the ambulance. It was no use, I would die. I already lost too much blood… I already knew my fate.

I close my eyes, darkness embracing me.

_Wait my collection of anime too—_

I blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh, another one." I heard an annoyed voice mutter, it sounded like a female…I slowly blinked and looked up, only to find a woman with raven hair and bright, blue eyes. Noticing my head was rested on a wooden table, I lifted my head up and coughed, clearing my throat slightly. I immediately asked,

"Am…Am I in heaven—"

"Good day, ma'am!" The lady chirped happily, smiling at me sweetly. I slowly blinked, yet again, and looked at her for a good 3 minutes.

"I just got hit by a truck, and this is what I'm greeted?" I sarcastically reply after a moment of silence.

"If you have a problem with that, please get the hell out!" The woman laughed cheerfully, as if it was normal for her to shout like that. I fidget, a little nervous.

"Soo—" My sentence was cut off by the weird lady again.

"You're dead right now, mhm." She grinned brightly.

"So…I really died, huh…" I murmured, albeit depressed of my death. I was only 15, and yet I died, so early. I sighed deeply, frowning.

"Yes, you did. I know it's sad at first…" The woman chuckled slightly, her smile twitching to a frown. "But you'll get over it soon, I swear, Courtney Greenwood!"

I let out a tiny smile, "Thanks…" I replied as I looked at her. Then I froze, realization sinking in. "Wait…How…How the heck do you know my name?" My eyebrows furrow confusedly, staring at her with a bewildered look.

The raven giggled, making me cringe at the sound. It reminded of the other girls in my school gossiping about other people. I shook my head, that was none of my business.

"Of course, your information is all in this file, idiot!" She growled, before smiling again and handed me a blank white file. I take it hesitantly and eyed it suspiciously. I gingerly opened it, reading its contents.

My eyes widen, "EVERYTHING WRITTEN HERE IS SO FRIGGING TRUE-!" I gape in shock, shutting my mouth right after. "…Are you a stalker of some sort? Wow, gee, er, I don't know what to do in this kind of situation—Um, Should I give you an autograph? Or start noticing you more often? Am I your senpai? Do you go, "Notice me senpaiii~" on me sometimes?" I all say in one breath, still holding the file. I clutched it tighter and looked back at the person in front of me, only to notice she was calmly sipping coffee on a white mug.

"Are you done?" She asked me calmly, taking another sip. I nodded, before shaking my head right after.

"Let me ask another question!"

"Ask me anything." The black-haired woman grinned, throwing her mug away as if it was nothing. I blinked awkwardly and peered over at the broken mug on the floor, the coffee spilling all over the white tiles. I gulp, ignoring what she just had done.

"…How does it feel to have me notice you?" I tilt my head to the left slightly. She slammed her hands on the table, growling fiercely as she stood up.

"IT DOES NOT FEEL GREAT, AND YOU'RE NOT MY FRIGGING SENPO, OR WHATEVER!" She screeched, sitting back on her seat. I flinch, before smirking.

I slapped my hand to my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter. "Se-senpo? Pfft-!" My body shook violently, a few snorts coming out of my mouth here and there. I took a deep breath and looked back at her, the smug smirk still plastered on my face.

"Wh-whatever you just said, UGH!" The lady whined, crossing her arms. My smirk grew wider, I succeeded yet again. In what did I succeed? Well, in pissing people off, it seems. I sighed happily, feeling a little better since my…death.

"Y-yeah, okay. So what do we do now?" I quirk an eyebrow, scanning the room cautiously. I blinked when I noticed the room was pure white, and not a door nor a single window to be seen.

"Oh, yes. HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT." She threw me a piece of crumpled paper and a pen, hitting me directly on the face.

"Ow, you could at least be a little gentle." I grumbled under my breath, taking the paper on the floor and the pen. I uncrumpled the paper, staring at it blankly.

In the paper was written in big, bold letters.

**_ DO YOU WANT TO BE REINCARNATED**

**_ DO YOU WANT TO SERVE AS ONE OF OUR EMPLOYEES**

"…Huh." Was all I said, gripping the pen. I looked back at the black-haired person—

…

Moving on.

"…Reincarnation…It's real?" My eyes bulge out, though I suppose I should have expected it by then. I've read tons of fanfics of people dying and been reborn to a whole new world, so I shouldn't be that surprised.

"Yeah…I thought you read fanfiction like that?" The woman, or I suppose I should call her Ms…Split Personality since she's literally a bipolar bitch, asked.

"How did you kno—"

"The file." She answered bluntly.

"…Oooh." I then went back to the pure white sheet of paper, clicking the pen on the process.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ms. Split personality shrieked, banging her fists on the table. Pff. Banging.

…

Goddamn, Courtney.

After minutes of contemplating, I have finally decided.

"Should I check, or shade, or underline it?" I ask.

Ms. SP shrugged, "Whatever you want."

I nod, stabbing a hole on the paper, just right next to the "Do you want to be reincarnated" part. She looked at me as if I was crazy, while I just whistle, wait…I can't whistle.

"Thh~ Thhh~" …Those were my attempts on whistling. Yeah, so awesome, right?

She took the paper back, before stamping it.

"Uh, hey." I call out, catching her attention.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Erm, will I still have my memories..?" I question, trailing off.

"Ah, well that. That depends actually, but guess what? I don't care." She giggled, shooting me a happy grin.

_The bitch. _I thought, before blacking out, once again.

* * *

"Look, she's so cute!" A voice squealed, a little high-pitched.

"She looks like a potato." Another voice, this time deeper, deadpanned. I blink confusedly,

"_Well since I'm a baby, I can't see that much yet… And are they speaking Japanese?!" _I thought, a little shocked. I couldn't understand what they meant, but I've watched enough anime to know that they're speaking Japanese.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but we need a name for your baby." Another voice appeared.

"…Hmm, what do you think, dear?" The voice from earlier asks, chuckling slightly.

"…Haru." The deeper voice replied.

"Haru…What a nice name~! Haru it is then! Miura Haru, oh my precious little baby!" I felt as if I was wrapped in a towel that oddly smelled…fresh. Then, even though I couldn't see much, I could make out shapes of the faces of the people surrounding me.

I felt as if I was embraced by a warm, gentle hug. A soothing whisper assures me,

"_My sweet little Haru, sweet dreams~" _

I was suddenly sleepy, yawning slightly. I close my eyes, before a thought came rushing in to me.

_Wait…_

_Miura Haru?_

_Isn't that from—_

_KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN?!_

* * *

_**A/N: In the end…I rewrote it. *slams face against a wall* Well, this thing took a while. I'm so glad you guys are still supporting me throughout these months! **_

_**Ah, and I suppose for the new readers, all I want to say is welcome, and I hope you enjoyed reading~~**_

**_Please review on what you think of the new version! ;; u ;;_**

_**Leave a review~**_

**_Jaa~_**

**_-Animarga-chan_**

**_P.S_**

**_HOW DO YOU LIKE THE COVER?! XDD I edited a pic of Haru and yeah- xD I don't own the image though!_**

**_Have a nice day~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**_" Ahh, the wonders of ladies pmsing every single second of the day. This is probably really late since I read the first version of the story when you first started it but... Who was the poor sap who married the mad-woman?" -KiraLoveless_**

* * *

_"The name's Haru, don't talk to me." _

_"She looks so mean."_

_"Creepy!"_

_"So scary!"_

_I huff, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly and eye the teacher impatiently. _

_"Ahaha, well- You can sit next to Isamu-kun over there! Isamu, please raise your hand." _

_"Her-"_

_I strut over, plopping at the seat next to him before he even finished his sentence._

_"Hi there~! My name is Isamu, but please call Isamu however you like!" He chirped, speaking in third person just right after I sat down._

_I glance over, before looking back at the board up front._

_"I know."_

* * *

_A tap._

_Lips curving up to a sinister smile, eyes glinting in amusement as they stare into a particular person. A chuckle went past,_

_"We'll see how you do."_

* * *

Everything was so blurry, dark-I couldn't see anything. Dark, dark, cold-

"Haru, wake up."

Haru?

Who exactly was that?

Memories seem to crash in like bricks, one by one hitting me harshly- I was Haru. Miura Haru, to be exact. Eyelids cracking open which I didn't even notice was closed-I was suddenly sitting on a chair-since when did I get here?-and the same lady whom I met once greeted me with a sweet smile. Why was I here? Confusion swarmed me, what exactly happened? Wasn't I dead? No, reincarnated- reborn as Haru.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Two beings sat across from each other- one looking completely normal and calm while the other the opposite. Silence seemed to consume the whole small room, the empty, white room.

"Yo, you alive?" A voice broke it- it came from the other older-looking person, her chest seeming to puff out as she continued to stare at the person in front of her-_'She looks so confused.' _She noted to herself. "How have you been?"

As if she finally broke out from her trance, her dull, brown eyes gazed up to meet vivid blue ones. "Why am I here?" The brunette asked, no- demanded.

Letting out a hum as a reply, the lady twirled a strand of her hair in boredom and shrugged. "It's your dream, why are you asking me?"

"Huh?" 'Haru' blinked, finally being fully aware of her surroundings. "Hold on, this is my dream? Then why am I-"

"Kidding, calm down." Ms. SP cut her off, laughing a bit at her reaction. "This isn't a dream, it isn't mine nor yours. You're currently in the plane of souls, where everything seems so surreal! Do not worry, for you cannot be hurt injured in any way!"

"That doesn't answer my question earlier," The other female retorted, frowning. "Why am I here?" She questioned once more.

"Well, to tell you the truth- This may shock you. So, uh, prepare yourself or something I guess." The lady shrugged, waiting patiently for her company to sink in the information.

"Whatever, shoot." Was her blunt statement, though it seemed to waver a bit.

* * *

I started to bite my lip nervously, honestly this was all too sudden-

Being dead, reincarnated and now dying in the suspense of the "information" this crazy lady would give me. Frankly, I was really nervous. All my mind could come up with are terrible scenarios, and that definitely didn't help my feeling of dread forming at the pit of my stomach.

All of this seemed like a dream I would soon wake up to, but hours, weeks, months and years have passed and I'm still stuck in this world, in this situation. I couldn't find myself fully accepting the fact that I had to leave my old life behind and about to start anew-It all seemed like a poorly-written fanfiction by an author who had nothing to do with their lives. Yes, I seemed pretty calm and serene about the whole reincarnation thing, but in truth I was and am still pretty shaken up.

I wonder how they're doing now-

"We noticed you still have your memories."

Wait, I did?

I racked in my brain for memories- _My birthdays, the disappointment, the hardships and the acci-_

...Okay, I still have them. I didn't notice that, honestly. But I should've known when I immediately thought of Haru from KHR when that woman named me.

Then suddenly, it clicked.

Are they going to take my past memories away? ...Then again, that seemed right because it can help me move on and live my new life without any regrets.

"Don't fret, you can still keep them, that's not we're here for. We had a lot of cases wherein souls still have bits of their past life memories, and that's perfectly fine."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and my shoulders seemed to slump in relief. Somehow, the sound of losing all of my memories of my crappy life scared me- That weirded me out a bit.

"However," She paused for dramatic effect. Damn it, I knew there was a catch-

"There would be...some side-effects of you going into a world with your memories from your previous life-"

I gulped, hands gripping on the edge of the table.

"There shall be some occurrences where time may screw up and you end up going back in time." She finished, eyes glazing over my face so she could observe my reaction.

What? What, _what?_

_"_Care t-to elaborate?" I furrow my eyebrows, still pretty much confused.

"Those are the consequences of still having memories; Basically you were not supposed to have remaining memories. No soul should've." She sipped her coffee on the mug-Where does she even get that?!

After taking a rather long sip, she sighed and continued, "It's...rather complicated, really. Of course there's nothing perfect in your world, the same goes for this world.  
Every now and then, an error would occur and a soul would be able to sneak in with their memories, but only bits of it.  
"However, there are rare occasions where they remember their whole past life- it just so happened that the same thing happened to you. We don't have a solution for it yet, so these problems would be happening in your current life and we unfortunately can't do anything about it."  
I bit my lips, mind contemplating about it. It didn't seem to be too bad, so what's the worst that could happen?  
I look up to her deliberately slowly, "Is that all you need to tell me?"  
"I think so, yes. For now."  
For now-?  
"I wish you luck, Courtney." Was all she said before I felt dizziness consume me.

* * *

"Haru-chan! You're finally awake." A voice whom I grew fond of squealed in happiness and I felt as though a weight was placed on top of my head, petting it.  
I look up and saw my mother, Miura Akiri.  
Yeah, a lot has happened since I was born in this world. It all went by quite fast to be honest, growing up as a child that is.  
I was not sure whether I was really born in the KHR world or not, nonetheless I preferred my life over here than my old one.  
It didn't matter to me if I was a girl from an anime or just someone that coincidentally had the same name as the said person, I was glad someone cared for me here.  
"Now, let's get going! It's your first day in school after all." She gently chided, bringing me up to my own two feet. "My little Haru is all grown up and is going to school already! I'm so proud!" She sniffles, petting my hair once more.  
You could say I was really spoiled.

* * *

"Remember to be nice to everyone, okay? If there's any homework, do it! Listen to everything the teacher says, make friends and-"  
"She would be okay, honey." A deep voice interjected my mother's worried sentence. "After all, Haru knows what to do, right?" With that, he glanced at me and I nodded in agreement.  
"I'll be okay, mommy!" I cheerfully reassure her and smile. She sobbed dramatically and hugged me briefly once more.

* * *

I look around the classroom; it wasn't really anything special. A big blackboard at the front and several chairs and desks aligned-oh, and crying children.  
Nice.  
Breathing in deeply, I walk in the room rather awkwardly, avoiding gazes from my other classmates. Remember what they say on that volleyball anime I forgot the name of- Don't mind, don't mind-!  
"One, two, three, four...Alright! I think we're all set!" An enthusiastic voice piped up and gathered all the children's attention. "My name is Fuji-sensei! Welcome to school, everybody! Now, now, I know that everyone is scared that their Mommy and Daddy are not here, but don't be! For now, I shall be your Mommy, okay?"  
Oh my god, she sounds like that cliche' murderer that loves slaughtering children-  
"Now, shall we introduce ourselves?" A smile tugged upon her lips as she gazed down at us all, observing each and one of us. "Why don't we start with..."  
"That young little lady on the back, wearing an orange shirt!" Almost immediately, all eyes went to me. Wait, what?! There aren't any other girls wearing orange? Are you serious-

I knew I shouldn't have worn orange today.

* * *

**A/N: whoops**

**Yeah, I'm still alive (surprise surprise!) and decided to make a dramatic return by updating at the anniversary of this story! /EDIT: This was supposed to be posted at September 1, but FFN just had to go under maintenance- /*internally screams/**

**You can hit me later.**

**But for now, I just want to apologize. Well, for being an irresponsible and lazy author. A lot of stuff happened and overwhelmed me, and my mind was completely washed away from this story.**

**Thank god I suddenly remembered it was September 1st and I was like, "That date seems so familiar-"**  
**And it clicked. Haha.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this...chapter. Thingy.**

**Yep, major plot changes compared to the last one-more serious (but there's still humor! Q A Q ) and err, makes more sense?**

**You see, when I first wrote the last version, I did it for fun. I didn't expect for people to actually like it-**

**Plus I was like**

**10**

**/yep12yearsoldnowhAhHa**

**And yeah, I pretty much came up with things on the spot, whoops.**

**But now I've got a plot and am ready to share it with you guys!Things may seem a bit confusing right now, but worry not, it shall make sense in future chapters. Hopefully.**

**Now, let's not forget the..**

* * *

**REVIEWER REPLIES YOOOO**

**Hikari-Urufu-no-Yami: *sobs dramatically* Have I told you how much I appreciate your reviews and all? They always make me sohappy and motivated!**

**I'm glad that you and the other fans of BRAHIG are still supporting me despite my laziness /crai. But really, thank you! I'll be doing my best from now on. And yeah, it was her father, tHE ONE WHO ATE HER CHOCOLATE PoorHarusobsagain Well-p, it's not just Haru though, it's you guys too! This version would be really...really different and I'm kinda unsure if you guys would like it or not hhh**

**Thanks for reviewing, as always~!**

**KiraLoveless: Ohoho, good question~ I was actually planning to add future special chapters that focus on some background story of the side characters, and it just so happens that Ms. SP's is kind...of...tragic? Oops-**

**Observer-chan: Thank you so much! Your review is appreciated! hearts-  
**

**chaosrin: Haha, thanks! I did some reading of my past writing earlier and yeah, you can guess I cringed so much my face looked like some...crumpled paper with writing scribbled on it saying, "What drugs was my past self on?"-Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and continue to support! Thank you for reviewing~ u v u**  
**Sky Lime: *gives you this crappy update* Thank you for your feedback, I'm so glad you like it! QAQ Lots of love!**

* * *

***wipes away sweat* Whoop, finally done!**

**I hope you liked this new idea of mine and continue to support me- I understand if you don't, my writing is not for everyone after all! Please do review and tell me what you think.**

**Lots o' love!**

**K-BYEEEEE**

**-Animarga-chan**


End file.
